Those Damn Eyes
by Brainyblonde223
Summary: "She was all woman now, and he was having a hard time keeping his hormones in check." An interesting little twist on how it all started. One-Shot. OOC. AUSLLY. Read & Review! Rate T- for language.


**Disclaimer: Yeah...don't own them. Just taking them out to play.**

**So...this one-shot came out of no where, really. Sort of drabble mixed with frustration mixed with utter boredom. Very OOC, but the concept had been nagging me. **

**So here you go, hope you enjoy!**

**-K**

* * *

He was laying on the couch of the practice room watching Ally pace back and forth, pencil drumming against her beloved song book. His mind had been racing lately, utterly consumed with thoughts of the quirky brunette who seemed to turn his world upside down with her smile.

His hands were tangled in his blonde mop, tugging ever-so-gently. _Goddamn it. Those legs. _He couldn't tear himself away from how her perfect little thighs peaked from beneath her short floral skirt. It was in that very moment that Austin realized just how grown up Ally looked these days.

No longer was she the shy little girl in frumpy floral dresses that should have died out with the series finale of "Little House on the Prairie". She was _all _woman now, and he was having a hard time keeping his hormones in check.

She was unconsciously swaying her hips with each frustrated step across the room._ Is it hot in here?!_ He was pulling at the collar of his button up. _It's gotta be hot in here! Jeez... _Little Ally Dawson had become sex on legs, and it seemed like it had all happened over night.

There was a muffled noise that pulled him from his thoughts, "..AUSTIN!" He nearly fell off the couch at her sudden yell.

"Wha..? Sorry... What's up?" he was sitting up-right, trying to shrug off the confusion and embarrassment that was surely plastered on his face. _Calm. The. Fuck. Down. _He kept saying his mantra over and over. Eventually it would sink in, right?

"I was asking you about the lyrics I had just jotted down." she thrust the book into his hands, surprising him with how strong she had become. He was trying desperately to concentrate on the lyrics she had written, but he was finding it beyond difficult when she was bending over just inches from him.

"I know they aren't exactly the pop songs we normally write, but this just spoke to me." she was fiddling with the cords to the amp, and he was focused on the ever-rising hem of her skirt.

"Sometimes a totally different type of song is a good thing! What do you think?" she was peering over her shoulder now, face bunched into utter confusion over the look on Austin's face.

Almost immediately his eyes popped from her waist to her eyes, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Yeah, yeah...I think this could really work." clearing his throat, trying to get rid of the dry spot in his throat, "Totally awesome." He could feel himself nodding a bit too much, and he could tell by the glint in her eyes that she was beginning to catch on.

Ally was moving toward him now, joining him on the couch. He was acutely aware of her perfume that was wrapping around him like a noose, and his chest was about to burst as her felt the pressure of her hand on his thigh.

Casually she leaned her weight onto his leg, her long fingers skimming along the page pointing out certain phrases. The smirk that crossed her lips went unnoticed by Austin as he sucked in a sharp breath.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmy... Fuck. Fuck. Ohmyfuckingfuckityfuckfuck. _

His mind had completely lost control. He was free falling and could barely formulate words, phrases...he couldn't control his body.

Ally kept on with her relentless teasing, she was snuggling back against his shoulder, admiring their work- or so he thought. Her head turned just slightly to the left as she spoke, her breath feathering over his body eliciting a shiver.

"You're just so talented, Austin. I loovvee this chorus." The slow drawl of the word 'love' set his nerves ablaze.

All he could do was give her a nervous, 'heh'.

She turned toward him, tucking her bare legs under her as her hands relaxed lazily against his thigh.

"You know, Austin, I have had this feeling for so long...and I have to get this off my chest..." His eyes practically flew to her low-cut top. Silently he cursed the betrayal of his eyes._ Damn it. _

"And...I think you should know..." He was sure at this point in time that his eyebrows had met his hairline, eyes wide and heart racing. _This could be it! _

Her fingertip lazily outlined the side of his jaw, "I think you should know..." Ally's soft pink lip was caught between her teeth, and Austin could feel himself on the verge of losing all control.

"I feel..." she bit that little lip harder as Austin squirmed under her hands. "...like you need to roll your tongue back into your mouth before I slip on that puddle of drool." her voice was whisper soft against his ear and he could barely hear her over the pounding in his chest.

Until her words registered, "What?!" He sat up bewildered, staring at her in disbelief.

The flash of emotions that crossed through Austin's eyes set Ally into a giggle fit. _Fucking kidding me?!_

She could've sworn she heard a growl escape his throat.

He was standing over her now, and to say she wasn't intimidated would be a lie. Ally sank into the corner of the couch as Austin knelt down, he reached for her wrists and in a sudden flash of floral she was pinned against his chest.

"Haha, Ally...haha."

But before she could react, his lips came crashing down against hers. She was trying to wrap around his neck, lost in the sudden flood of emotions...but he was untangling himself from her grasp.

As her eyes popped open he was heading to the door, "Wait! Where are you going?" her voice was rasped and her breathing erratic.

He stopped in the doorway, turning toward her as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Returning the favor...and giving you a little time to think about what you've done." The smirk on his face was infuriating, the darkness in his eyes- unnerving, but his point was unmistakable.

Ally had unknowingly fallen into her own trap, and along the way she realized she was a goner all along.

_Those damn eyes. _

* * *

**AND there we go. All out, no more nagging. =] **

**Read & Review - let me know what you think!**


End file.
